happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LMBFanDymandaFan/HTF Story: The Computer Jacker
Hi guys, i'm back with the blogs! I have an HTF episode idea as of the new characters Truffles and Lammy! Called The Computer Jacker! This is an christmas special episode based off an history on Youtube which was based to Computers and a man called 'Sonyfanboy' and a The Web Jacker history which will come out in Summer falling 2010 of the HTF rip-off (i do not talk of it and do not say bad comments about it and don't talk about it it's a secret) Starring Mr Pickles Lammy Feacturing All Characters, Except Evil Flippy even Truffles. Plot A man called 'Mr Pickles' is walking to make a jackerdown, all computer start to work in a school (like in Something Fishy) there's an informatic computer room, Mr Pickles watches the others, Lammy goes to computer and all others except The Mole (because he can break the machine and Mr Pickles would kick The Mole in his nuts) Lammy tries working on an game of HTF and transfert it on HTF Nintendo console so Mr Pickles saw the night is coming an a thunderstorm breaks down, it's getting full full full dark (all black and pitchblack and this is a strong blackout), it's snowing very hard and everybody panics except Mr Pickles, also Lammy can't see anything and a curse turns Mr Pickles's head into a green vomiting head (like Cub in Read em and Weep) later this morning Everybody wake up and saw there full of snow and some devasted stuff (except others from Earthquake because it was just a Storm) and Lammy wakes up by sawing it's the first day of December and Lammy saw the calendar that 12-01 is a friday and another T-Storm will break down Wednesday the 27. It's almost Christmas. and Mr Pickles turns into a murderer and kills Flaky and Lammy by strangling them and also kills himself by crashing into a frosted tree with his dark bike and Lammy revives and Flaky also and Lammy kills Mr Pickles debeatablely because of removing his demon remains so Mr Pickles kills Flaky by devasting her in the body a big hit! What a surpise! And the fire alarm turns down because the toasts are hotter by Lammy, Lammy screams quietly and puts handly to stop the fire alarm, 1 hour later Lammy is happy that she drived Handy's truck! The end! Moral: Protect your computer from T-Storms! Deaths 1. Mr Pickles kills himself by crashing an frosted tree with a bike (debatable because he revived) 2. Flaky has her remains blocked by a Demon Mr Pickles (not really a character). 3. Cuddles may died if he got an cardiac arrest for 1 hour (only in Lammy's dream) 4. Lammy and Flaky and Mr Pickles both all may have died if they are shot and Mr Pickles may have died u if he would be devasted in the demon remains by Lammy (in Flaky, Lammy, Mr Pickles's imaginations) Goofs 1. It's possible that it's Lammy's first apparence 2. When Flaky got devasted by Mr Pickles. She was screaming =999999999999 extremely loud 3. Lammy may have got hurt by the toast when she saw the hot toast at morning. Trivia 1. It's Lammy's first apparence. 2. Flaky's death is similar then Petunia's death in Read em and Weep. 3. It's the first time anybody died of true death causes like this (Cardiac Arrest, being sick or something)4. Mr Pickles's death is similar to Everybody's deaths in Remains to be Seen. 5. All the deaths who are revivation are in Mr Pickles's dream. Category:Blog posts